Les Créatures Maléfiques
by Athenos27
Summary: Comme tous les mercredis depuis la rentrée, Hugo Weasley, 4 ans, se retrouvait chez sa grand-mère maternelle pour l'après-midi. Le problème? Il se trouvait menacé par une énorme araignée, et par un crocodile. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation? (Ce texte fait partie de ma série sur les aventures d'Hugo chez les moldus, mais aucun besoin d'avoir lu les autres épisodes)


**Bonjour à tous, **

**Aujourd'hui c'est férié ** ** ! Cependant, je ne vous abandonne pas pour autant. Voici un petit texte écrit il y a quelques temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu mes fics, il est dans la série des aventures de Petit Hugo chez les moldus, mais ne vous en faites pas, chacun des textes peut être lu indépendamment des autres.**

**Aujourd'hui, Hugo est chez sa grand-mère (que j'ai appelé Emma et non Jean parce que dans mon esprit, Jean ça colle pas) et vit une situation déjà arrivé à bon nombre d'entre nous.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Les Créatures Maléfiques.**

* * *

Hugo fixait d'un air méfiant les monstres se trouvant devant lui. Un crocodile tout vert tenait compagnie à une énorme araignée rouge et noire tandis qu'un petit poisson arc-en-ciel, maintenu à bonne distance semblait vouloir quitter la scène à toute allure.

Que devait-il faire ? S'approcher des créatures ou bien s'enfuir à toutes jambes ? Hugo fixait l'immonde araignée qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Pourquoi Rose n'était-elle jamais là quand on avait besoin d'elle ? C'est elle qui avait tout hérité de maman et qui ne craignait pas ces bestioles. Lui était comme papa !

Et le crocodile ? Il avait beau être petit ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il était moins dangereux !

Sa décision était prise : il devait fuir. Mais avant cela, il lui fallait prévenir Mamie afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien !

Par Merlin ! La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé …

.

Ce jour-là, c'était mercredi. Et comme tous les mercredis, Hugo et Rose était partis chez Mamie et Papy Granger pour passer l'après-midi. Les deux enfants avaient commencé par le déjeuner, puis Papy et Mamie étaient partis faire la sieste et ils avaient pu regarder la télé. Après, ils étaient allés jouer au parc. Enfin, un peu avant quatre heures Hugo et Mamie avaient accompagné Rose au basket. Le petit garçon était très excité : en général, après avoir déposé sa sœur, ils allaient à la bibliothèque. En plus, cette semaine, il y avait une animation sur les dragons. L'enfant avait hâte d'y être.

Malheureusement, c'est à partir de ce moment-là que l'après-midi vira au cauchemar. Ils étaient en route pour la bibliothèque quand ils furent attaqués par une petite madame avec des vêtements avec des fleurs et des lunettes qui tombaient sur son nez, et par une autre dame très grande aux cheveux rouges.

-Bonjour Emma, avaient-ils dit en les apercevant.

-Mais qui est ce beau jeune homme ? demanda Mme cheveux-rouge.

-C'est le fils de ma fille Hermione.

-Qu'il est mignon ! s'exclama Mme Lunette. Et tu as quel âge mon chou ?

Hugo, trop intimidé pour parler, montra quatre doigts. Non, mais par le chihuahua asthmatique de Merlin, c'était qui ces personnes ? L'enfant, tétanisé par la peur, se soumit de mauvaise grâce à une étreinte de la part de Mme Cheveux-rouge et fut fortement encouragé à poser ses petites et douces lèvres sur la vieille peau fripée de chacune de ces dames. Il retint un éternuement – mais quelle odeur désagréable ! – et se résigna à attendre la suite pendant que le monsieur et les dames étaient entré en pleine discussion avec sa mamie.

La cloche de l'église sonna et Hugo soupira – ils allaient louper l'animation à la bibliothèque. Heureusement, cela sembla secouer Mamie qui attrapa la main du garçon. Celui-ci fit un petit sourire – intérieurement, il sautait de joie – et fit coucou de son autre main.

-Au revoir, ajouta-t-il.

Cela fit sourire les dames et inquiéta l'enfant, d'autant plus que mamie ne se dirigeait PAS DU TOUT dans la bonne direction. Sans compter que les dames ne semblaient pas prendre congé.

-Mais on ne se quitte pas mon ange ! expliqua Mme Cheveux-Rouge. Toi, Angèle et ta mamie, vous venez prendre le goûter chez moi.

Autant dire que l'ange en question ne fut pas ravi. Cependant, à quatre ans, seulement, il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé assis à côté de la table dans la cuisine de la copine de mamie. Du carrelage sur les murs, du papier transparent sur les fenêtres, et un nombre incalculable de mouches. Hugo avait bien essayé de les compter au début, mais il y en avait bien plus que quarante-neuf et le garçon avait un trou après. Au début, la dame lui avait amené une tasse avec un liquide verdâtre dedans – « c'est de la tisane Hugo. Tu vas voir, c'est très bon » – absolument imbuvable et qu'il s'était retenu de cracher par terre, ainsi que des gâteaux secs – encore pire que ceux de Mr Hagrid – sur lesquels il avait failli casser ses dents de lait. Puis, voyant que l'enfant ne faisait pas vraiment honneur à ce qu'elle lui avait apporté, Mme Cheveux-Rouge avait attrapé une boite en plastique dans un placard et avait plongé la main dedans avant de balancer son contenu sur la table. Et c'est comme ça que Hugo s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec les monstres.

.

Le petit garçon ne voyait pas comment prévenir Mamie que sa copine voulait les tuer. Après tout, pour quelle autre raison le mettrait-elle en compagnie de ces créatures maléfiques ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Hugo ? demanda Mamie.

L'enfant, terrorisé s'était mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il ne voulait que partir en courant, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner Mamie. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mamie lui fit signe de s'approcher d'elle, et elle le prit sur ses genoux avant de l'enlacer.

-Les monstres, ils veulent me manger, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Emma Granger se figea un instant avant de comprendre le problème.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais résoudre le problème, lui répondit-elle doucement avant de reprendre plus fort. Vivian, est-ce que tu pourrais éloigner l'araignée et le crocodile ? Je crois qu'ils font peur à Hugo.

Vivian – Mme Cheveux-Rouge – haussa un sourcil d'incrédulité avant d'obtempérer. Elle tendit le poisson à son amie avant de ranger les deux « monstres » dans leur boite.

« Mais enfin, se disait-elle en refermant la boite, ce ne sont que des bonbons ! »

* * *

**J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ****.**

**Si vous aimez ce type d'histoire, vous pouvez aller lire :**

**Elle est pas jolie mais elle est jolie quand même, sur Teddy et Victoire,**

**Un t-shirt sale, avec notre petit Hugo**

**(Non je ne fais absolument pas ma pub ! :) )**


End file.
